This Is War
by fabraysus
Summary: Octavia makes a dumb remark that Anya and Lexa don't take lightly. Now they're in the battlefield-er, forest-with guns-er, paintball guns-ready to fight to the death-um, to the paint?- Sequelish to "New Teacher on the Block"!
1. Bring Your Best

**Hi! This is my new story that's either gonna be a two-shot or three-shot, depending how I feel. It is kinda like a sequel to "New Teacher On The Block" except it doesn't take place in school (;**

 **The ships are: Clexa, Ranya, Linctavia, and Bellecho? Bellamy/Echo, I don't know their ship name.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm stupid." Octavia whispered as she watched Lexa and Anya calling people.

"What did you do?" Raven frowned. "My girlfriend better not deny me sex…"

"I said Anya and Lexa had no skill when we were playing Call of Duty and then they just…they're scary! They turned to me and said 'we'll show you real shooting' and I'm really afraid they're calling thugs to just murder me." Octavia explained.

"Good. Now it'll be two people in this apartment instead of three." Raven teased.

"Rave!" Octavia frowned.

"Hey." Anya cut in, glaring at Octavia who gulped. "Bring your friends this saturday. Meet in the forest. Bring paintball guns."

"What…?" Octavia asked.

Lexa gave her the "i'm watching you" gesture with a glare, the two walking out.

"Hell yeah! I love paintball." Raven grinned, already texting Clarke the details.

"How many people do I bring? How many are they bringing? Lexa and Anya have other friends besides Lincoln?" Octavia asked rapidly.

"Wow. Slow down." Raven laughed. "Just ask Lincoln."

 _Queentavia:_

 _bby, how many ppl do i bring to the game?_

 _Teddybear:_

 _It's not a game, its war. There will be 7 of us._

 _Queentavia:_

 _ur making me nervous, how bad will they shoot me? :(_

 _Teddybear:_

 _…I love you. See you tomorrow(:3_

"There's gonna be seven of them all together." Octavia said. "Who should we bring?"

"Bellamy, duh." Raven started. "Um, Murphy. Monty, and I guess Jasper." She shrugged.

"Jasper's dead weight." Octavia whispered.

"Eh. Then he's our distraction. Besides, like you said, what friends do Lexa and Anya even have?" Raven smirked.

* * *

"So where are they? We're here." Bellamy said impatiently. The seven were standing outside the woods, waiting. They were all in the protective clothing needed for safe paintball, since Bellamy and Murphy loved to play in their free time.

"They're chickening out." Jasper smirked.

A car pulled up, Lincoln getting out of the drivers. And holy shit, did he look scary. He was decked in full camouflage, a half mask to cover his mouth, and face paint around his eyes. Another two men got out, looking even more frightening than Lincoln. One man was bald, a tattoo on the side of his head and a scar on his eye. The other man had tattoos on the side of his face, and a beard. Anya, Lexa, Indra, and an unknown woman got out of the car, all dressed in their war gear like the guys.

The seven stared at the newcomers, jaws dropping.

"Are they friends with thugs?" Monty whispered. "What people are you dating?"

"She's kinda cute…" Bellamy commented, looking at the new girl who had a hard expression on her face.

Lexa stepped forward, her presence radiating command. "Clarke." She smiled slightly. "These are my friends, Gustus," She gestured to the bearded man, who smiled at her. "Quint," She pointed to the bald man, who scowled at them. "And Echo." The girl nodded at her.

"This is Bellamy, Octavia's brother." Clarke said. Bellamy smiled charmingly at Echo, who rolled her eyes with a scoff. "And this is Murphy." Murphy just grunted his hello. "And Monty and Jasper." Clarke finished.

"It's a shame we have to meet in a time of war." Anya said. "But Octavia disrespected us."

"Once shot, you will walk here, to the car." Lexa said. "No excessive shooting," She glared at Quint, who sighed loudly. "No aiming for anything above the chest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Heda." Indra, Echo, Lincoln, Quint, Gustus and even Anya answered.

"Heda?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Commander." Anya translated for her.

"What color is your paint?" Lexa asked.

"Ours is blue. Like the sky." Bellamy said.

"Such a poet." Echo commented sarcastically.

"Ours is green. Like the ground." Lexa mocked.

Bellamy whistled. "Got bite, commander."

"Enough chit chat." Quint growled, Monty practically squeaking.

"May the best team win." Anya smirked, before the groups ran into the forest.

Octavia looked at Lincoln desperately. "So…how bad am I gonna get it…?"

"Lets just say…Anya told them no mercy." Lincoln sighed, moving his make to give her a quick kiss to the forehead, before he followed his group.

"Well. I hope my funeral is nice." Octavia grumbled.


	2. Ready, Aim, Fire

**Hey! This is the second chapter, only one more ;)**

 **I made a poll on my page, about a new story and if I should write it. Vote maybe? Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've been walking for ten minutes." Raven complained. "Did they just lie to us and leave us out her to die?"

"We should've seen a grounder by now." Bellamy grumbled.

"A what?" Monty looked at him weirdly.

"Well…Lexa said theirs was "green like the ground" so I just…thought I was being creative." Bellamy huffed with a slight pout.

"Maybe they realized we're gonna kick their asses." Jasper smirked. Suddenly, dark green paint splattered against his chest. Jasper began crying.

"What the—?" Bellamy aimed all around, frowning. "Where did that come from?"

"Stop crying, wuss! They'll hear us!" Murphy growled at him. "Get your ass up and leave. You've been shot, go to the car."

"I'll walk him back—" Monty started.

"No! We need you here." Clarke protested. Jasper frowned, limping dramatically down the trail.

"I don't get it…where did they shoot from?" Bellamy frowned.

More green paint shot down, landing right in front of Bellamy. There was slight rustling above them.

"They're in the trees!" Octavia screamed in terror. "WHAT KIND OF FREAKS DO WE DATE."

Quint rolled his eyes, jumping to a different tree.

"They're moving so silently. This doesn't make sense." Monty frowned.

"Calm down the geekiness. We need to aim above us." Clarke instructed, looking through the branches and leaves very carefully. No wonder they had been in face paint and camouflage…

Raven shot, the bearded man—Gustus, Lexa had said—falling down from the tree with a grunt, blue paint splattered against his chest and some on his face.

"Gustus!" Lexa yelled, flipping down from a tree. Clarke was impressed, and _slightly_ turned on. Her girlfriend was really athletic and flexible.

"Be strong." Gustus whispered.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." Lexa whispered in return. _Your fight is over_. "Head to the car."

Gustus nodded, letting out a breath. Anya swung upside down from a branch, holding out her arms. Lexa gripped her forearms, Anya swinging up, the two vanishing into the high branches.

"I'm terrified." Octavia said honestly. "First of all, Lexa flips around like a goddamn ninja. Secondly, Anya just swung her up like the two are acrobats!"

"Anya is fucking strong. Damn." Raven let out a low, appreciative whistle with a grin.

Gustus finally stood, smiling at Raven. "Good aim. Almost as good as Heda's." He nodded at them, walking to the car.

"Aw, he's like Lincoln." Monty smiled. Bellamy looked at him oddly. "I—I mean he's nice for a scary looking guy!" Octavia scowled at him. "Not that Lincoln's scary scary! Like, scary hot!" Octavia scowled more. "I should just shut up now."

"That'd be advisable Monty." Octavia whispered.

Clarke aimed around the trees, frowning. "Theres no one here…" They had _just_ been there! How the hell did they move so swiftly?

The group walked slowly, pausing every few seconds to check the trees behind them. Clarke saw slight movement in a branch, aiming. She saw Quint, aiming at Murphy. She shot the same time he did, Murphy getting hit straight in the face.

"Lexa said nothing above the neck!" Clarke yelled at him once Quint climbed down the tree, sneering at them.

"Thats pansy rules. Heda just wants us to go easy on you."

Murphy's cheek was starting to swell up and bruise. Quint smirked at that, walking to the car.

"Put ice on it." Clarke instructed. "Lincoln said he brought a medical kit, its in the trunk."

"Ohay.." Murphy tried to say okay, but his lip was slightly bigger because of the impact of the blow. Murphy followed Quint.

"I guess they're not all that nice." Monty frowned.

"Let's be honest for a sec, guys." Raven grinned. "Did Murphy not deserve it?"

No one said anything, but they all silently agreed.

"Exactly." Raven laughed. "C'mon, lets go kick some butt."

"The only guy left is Lincoln." Bellamy said, Octavia raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you saying that we shouldn't be worried because its mostly women left?" Octavia challenged.

"No, just making an observation that the scary guys are gone." Bellamy coughed.

"Let's split up." Monty said. "Raven, Clarke and I go left. The Blakes go right."

"Alright." Bellamy nodded. Octavia groaned.

"Why me." She sighed, but went right with her brother anyway.

* * *

Echo aimed, shooting, but just barely missing Clarke and Raven. The three all aimed at the tree, shooting. Echo made a face at them as she jumped down. "Teaming up to get one person? Great skill." She commented as she walked past them.

"No wonder Bellamy has a thing for her." Raven tsked. "Hot and sassy."

"Like you?" Clarke smirked.

"We slept together once, Clarke. Please." Raven scoffed.

"Um…okay." Monty looked between them.

* * *

Echo looked up at the trees as she made her way back. God, did they have to go this far into the woods? She stopped walking when she heard screaming. Was there a bear attack? She'd have to alert the Commander—

"Echo, you're out?" A voice asked from above.

"Hello Indra. And sadly. They teamed up on me." Echo rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got the boy out. The girl was good, she dodged." Indra said.

"Good job." Echo smirked. "He needed an ego check, anyway."

Indra nodded at her, before jumping away. Indra never really liked to hold conversations for long, anyway.

"Hey." Bellamy walked over to her with a grin, Echo trying not to roll her eyes again. Her mother always complained that her eyes would get stuck behind her head. "Do you need help getting back?"

"Its a paintball shot." Echo said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Not a gunshot wound."

"I know, that was pretty dumb to say." Bellamy chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Do you want to walk back together?"

"I guess." Echo sighed.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Bellamy asked as the two began walking back.

"You don't need to make small talk." Echo told him.

"I'm not making small talk, I'm curious." Bellamy smiled. Echo looked at him for a few moments, before smiling back slightly.

"Well, I'm actually a singer."

* * *

"Did anyone else hear that?" Monty asked.

"Sounded like Octavia." Raven mused.

"Indra probably brought an actual gun." Clarke shivered in fear. "I'm telling you, that woman only has a soft spot for Lexa and Anya."

Lincoln dropped down, shooting Monty. Monty screamed in fear. The girls held up their guns.

"Why shouldn't we shoot you, Lincoln?" Raven asked as Monty did the walk of shame to the car.

"I'm looking for Octavia. I heard her scream." Lincoln said. "I just want to make sure she's safe."

"Also, you're out numbered." A voice said from the trees. Lexa and Anya showed themselves, aiming at the girls.

Clarke and Raven slowly lowered their weapons. "She went off with Bellamy, to the right." Clarke said.

Lincoln nodded, running off.

"How can such a big man make no noise." Raven mused, aiming at the trees, frowning when she saw Lexa and Anya gone. "Okay, how?"

"I don't know. I think they're cheating." Clarke said.

* * *

"Octavia!" Lincoln ran over, hugging her. Octavia dropped her weapon, hugging back.

"Oh, thank god, Lincoln. Are you out?" She let go of him, looking over his clothes and body.

"No, I was worried when I heard you scream. What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know, bullets came out of the bush and my brother was bombarded. I got away as quick as I could." Octavia explained. Lincoln heard a trigger being pulled, standing in front of Octavia and being splattered.

"Natrona!" Indra yelled, running over to him. _Traitor!_

Octavia quickly picked up her gun, shooting Indra. Indra glared daggers at Lincoln, who smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry—" Lincoln began.

"Oh save it." Indra snapped. "It doesn't matter. Your girl will have no one to protect her from Anya and Lexa's wrath."

Octavia gulped.


	3. To The Victors Go The Spoils

**Here it is! The Final Frontier! Haha, I'll be here all week folks.**

 **Thank god I'm better at writing than jokes...**

* * *

Bellamy and Echo walked over to the car, Bellamy's arm around her shoulders. Quint aimed at him, Echo shaking her head.

"Its all good, Quint." She assured.

Gustus murmured something, Quint setting down his gun slowly.

"So uh…what do you all do?" Jasper asked, trying to make conversation.

"Indra is a politician." Gustus said. "Echo is a singer, and she's very good." He grinned when she punched his shoulder with an eye roll. "I used to serve in the army, but I was able to leave two years ago. Now I have a tattoo shop. Oh, and Quint just left jail."

Jasper and Monty paled at that. "What?"

"I was accused of manslaughter." Quint drawled out, smirking at their reactions. "Of course, they never had any evidence…so I was only in jail for a year before being able to leave."

"Um…I'm glad that you were found innocent." Bellamy said.

"No one said I was found innocent." Quint shrugged with a sinister smile. "They just never found enough evidence."

Indra and Gustus smirked when the three guys looked away fearfully. Murphy nodded in appreciation.

"Thats cool." Murphy said. "Who'd you kill?"

"We made enough idle talk." Indra stated.

* * *

"We save Octavia for last." Anya instructed. Lexa rolled her eyes.

"I think you forget who's in charge—" Lexa started, Anya covering her mouth.

"I see Raven and Clarke." Anya whispered. "I'm gonna punk Raven. This is what she gets for recording me slipping on ice."

Lexa smirked. "I'll distract Clarke."

The two gripped each others forearms, grinning, before separating.

"I think I heard something this way." Clarke said.

"Well I didn't, so good luck." Raven shrugged.

Clarke scowled. "If we want to win, we should stick together."

" _You_ heard something. So _you_ go. I'll keep watch here." Raven said. Clarke sighed, reluctantly going off to the left where she heard the noise.

Raven looked around, Anya swinging upside down from a branch. "Boo."

Raven screamed, clutching her heart. "Babe! You almost killed me!"

Anya laughed. "I wish I had my camera."

"Are you out?" Raven asked.

"Yep," Anya lied easily. "Got shot in the back. I came to check on my favorite girl."

"Aw." Raven smirked. "With lines like that, you're definitely getting laid later."

Anya snickered. "I hear upside-down kisses are the best kisses there are…" She trailed off.

"Well, you've talked me into it." Raven pressed her lips against Anya's. Anya kept her eyes open as she kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Anya whispered.

"Sorry for—" Raven started, Anya shooting her.

Raven gasped, before glaring. "I take it back, Forest! You are definitely _NOT_ getting laid later!" She yelled as Anya ran off.

"Jus drain jus daun!" Anya yelled back with a smirk. _Blood must have blood._ "Thats what you get for recording me!"

"Ugh. You bitch." Raven growled.

* * *

Lexa and Clarke pointed their guns at each other, staring the other down.

"We don't have to do this." Clarke said.

"We do, Clarke." Lexa frowned. "I don't want to, but I must."

"We can surrender together." Clarke argued. "We don't have to fight."

"Giving up is weakness." Lexa shook her head.

"Surrendering to not fight a useless battle is _strength_ , Lexa." Clarke said.

"My people will be angry." Lexa sighed sadly.

"Your people..?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. Lexa's friends took paintball way too serious… "Never mind that. We can just go out and have friendly lunch, Lexa. Octavia will apologize."

Lexa looked past Clarke, seeing Anya running behind them. Lexa nodded at her, Clarke thinking it was her and not Anya.

"So you agree?" Clarke smiled, dropping her weapon. Anya shot her. Clarke fell dramatically to the ground, staring at Lexa in shock.

"I am sorry, Clarke…" Lexa began.

"Lexa…how could you betray me like this!?" Clarke frowned at her. "I thought you cared!"

"I _do_ care, Clarke. But…Octavia disrespected me. I am sorry." Lexa said again, before walking off with Anya.

* * *

"Where'd you guys get the cool animal bone masks and gloves?" Monty asked.

"We go hunting in our free time. Once in a jungle, there was a rabid gorilla. Lexa shot it, Quint skinned it and gave her the fur, and the rest of us made cool designs out of the bones." Gustus said giddily. "It was a very fun day! You should join us in a hunt."

"I like living, thank you." Monty smiled.

* * *

"Clarke? Raven?" Octavia called out, walking around aimlessly. "Anybody…?" She sighed, leaning against a tree. Lincoln shouldn't have taken the paint for her. If she had gotten out, she wouldn't be alone in the woods. Completely helpless. Plus, she had no clue who was coming for her. Anya? Lexa? No way were both still in. Raven and Clarke must've been able to get _one_. Now, which one was the lesser evil? Anya was very scary. Lexa was very scary. Anya had threatened to murder her on countless occasions and kept her voice very monotone, making Octavia wonder if the threats were real. Lexa would sometimes look at her with such a glare that Octavia felt she might turn to stone. However, Lexa was secretly a softie. Anya…was Anya. So Lexa was the lesser evil. Octavia pushed off the tree, beginning to walk again.

"Jus drain jus daun." A voice whispered.

"Don't speak in your demonic language!" Octavia screamed in fear, looking around.

Lexa and Anya jumped down, aiming at her. "Say your sorry." Lexa demanded.

"I—I'm sorry!" Octavia wailed.

"I don't believe her." Anya said, looking at Lexa, who nodded.

Anya shot her, Octavia sighing in relief. "Okay, I'm out. Your team won."

"Run." Lexa said.

"You guys really are crazy, I mean, it was a joke…" Octavia rambled.

"Three." Anya counted down. "Two. One."

"Why're you counting?" Octavia asked, before the two shot at her rapidly. Octavia quickly ran zig-zag to avoid being shot, shouting. "LINCOLN! LINCOLN! BELLAMY! THEY'RE GONNA ACTUALLY KILL ME!"

"Good." Quint grumbled. Bellamy shot him a glare. "Do something." Quint stepped up to him, Bellamy stepping away slightly. "Exactly." Quint smirked.

Octavia ran over to the car, hiding behind Lincoln.

"Lex, An, don't please. Its over." Lincoln said.

Lexa and Anya walked out, high fiving each other. Anya nodded at her, before doing a backflip and landing on her hands. Lexa did a double front flip, jumping up and balancing herself on Anya's feet.

"Do they have to rub salt in the wound by doing a shitty victory dance?" Clarke scowled.

"I'm this close to breaking up with Anya." Raven said, mostly joking. She was still kind of angry Anya teased her with a kiss then shot her.

"Aw come on babe. You can use the strap-on later." Anya laughed, Lexa jumping down and Anya straightening herself up.

"Hm. Fine, you've won me back over." Raven said.

Lexa looked at Clarke with a hopeful smile. "If thats what you want, Clarke—"

"No. You better be happy sleeping on the couch for a week." Clarke grumbled.

Lexa deflated with a sigh. "Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart."

"I think the losers owe us beers." Echo said, hugging Bellamy's arm. Bellamy nodded with a grin.

"I'm happy to buy any pretty lady a drink." He flirted.

"Thats enough." Indra said. "We leave. Now."

"Aw, Indra, we can—"

"Now."

"Okay, okay. No free alcohol then."

"Shof op, Gustus. Lincoln, you ride with the losers."

"What! This is my car!" Lincoln protested.

"Traitor." Indra said simply.

* * *

At the bar, Bellamy was really hitting it off well with Echo.

The "sky people" squad, as Quint called them distastefully, found out Gustus was a huge softie just like Lincoln and Lexa, and that he was a real good fatherish figure.

Also, Quint enjoyed scaring the shit out of Jasper and Monty. Murphy liked that guy.

It was tough, but Anya had to submit to Raven all through the night. Raven was impressed with her ability to do so, but Anya promised her that Raven would pay for it. (Raven was secretly excited to pay for it).

And Lexa got super lucky with Clarke that night, wink wink.

And by that, I mean Clarke made Lexa write a two page essay on why Lexa should never betray Clarke again and how sorry she was.

Everything was perfect in their imperfections.

"I liked that paintball game." Bellamy said, the next time the crew hung out. "Maybe we should do it again sometime—"

"NO!" The rest yelled at him. Bellamy pouted. Lincoln pat his shoulder in understanding.

 **Annnnd that's it! I really like this AU, where everyones fine and happy...unlike the show...so yeah! If you want me to do more prompts, please PM me. I'll only write for my OTPs, so don't send any bellarke or octaven ones. (: But I am happy to write anything, so please don't be shy.**


End file.
